An Angel's Crime
by kuro-yuki777
Summary: One beautiful girl. Four hot boys, who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Class, please, quiet down!" the teacher, Dino, clapped his hands together in the front of the classroom to get everyone's attention. Instantly, all of the girls in the in the room closed their mouths and shut up. Thanks to Dino's naturally good looks and friendly manners, he has won the hearts of many girls. The boys, on the other hand, continued talking as if nothing happened.

"QUIET DOWN!" yelled Dino. That surprised the boys; their teacher hardly _ever _raised his voice. He was known for his good temper. They were so surprised that they stopped talking.

Dino cleared his throat, "Now, as I was saying, a new student will be joining us today. She was a former student of an American school. It is said that she came to Japan because her father wanted her to learn more about her homeland."

That raised a fresh new wave of discussion.

"_America?_"

"Is she pretty?"

"She must be very good at English."

"_CALM _DOWN!" Dino raised his voice again, he looked around. When he was satisfied that no one was talking, he continued, "The new student is just outside the classroom door. I will go and invite her in." With that, he slammed the door shut.

Once he was gone, the students all started talking again. A group of girls were arguing about what colour hair the girl might have. Another group of boys wondered if she was hot. Only one person seemed uninterested in the conversations, Giotto. Giotto is a _gorgeous _if not _seriously _hot guy. He has golden blond hair and enchanting orange eyes. Although he himself did not confirm this, he is considered the "prince" of Namimori Middle School.

Just then, Dino came back in, behind him was a beautiful girl. Her long, silky hair flowed behind her as she walked gracefully to the front of the room. They were a rich shade of violet, falling past her waist. She turned to face the class. The room was dead silent, even Giotto was momentarily transfixed by the girl's extraordinary beauty. Her delicate features were in the most perfect spot imaginable; her full pink lips resembled freshly picked cherries. Her big, crystalline eye reminded him of polished amethysts. However, you might have noticed that I wrote _eye. _Her right eye was covered with a black eye patch with a skull on it. Even so, it didn't affect her beauty on bit. If anything, it added to her mysteriousness.

Finally, Dino broke the silence by saying, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl nodded.

"Hajimemashite, my name is Chrome Dokuro, yorosikuonegaisimasu," she said. Her voice was a bit shaky, you can tell she was nervous.

As if she broke a trance, all the students started chatting again. Some of the popular girls were glaring at the Chrome, obviously jealous. Practically all of the boys were drooling and daydreaming while they stared at her.

"Since Chrome-san is new to Namimori, I will pick two students to show Chrome-san around," Dino said. Immediately, every boys' hand shot up in the air.

"Hmmm…let's see, how about Xanxus-kun and Mukuro-kun?"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprised, Xanxus was known for his harsh attitude while Mukuro was known for his "playboy" attitude in love.

"Kufufufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, "I suppose a tour around the school wont hurt, especially when the person I get to show around is such a cute girl."

Chrome blushed.

Xanxus, on the other hand, was enraged, "What the fuck? Why do _I _have to show that bitch around?"

"Now, let's find a seat for you to sit in," Dino said, completely ignoring Xanxus, "Why you don't sit beside…" His eyes scanned the room and fell on the only seat that was available in the classroom.

"…Giotto?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chrome Dokuro sighed. It was her first day at Namimori Middle School, and so far, it wasn't going so well.

_Flashback_

_When she had first walked into the classroom, the room was dead silent. All of the students were staring at her, unblinking. To her it seemed like that they were in shock. About what, she wasn't sure._

_The teacher (Dino, he had told her to call him that), told her that she will be sitting next to a person called Giotto, _every single girl_ in the classroom started glaring venomously at her. Chrome had no idea why they were scowling at her, until she saw who she was sitting beside. She followed Dino's finger and saw a golden-haired teenage boy, with beautiful orange eyes. They seemed to right through her, seeing all her personal thoughts. She could easily see why girls liked him so much; he was stunning in every single way you can imagine._

_She blushed involuntarily, not because of Giotto's gorgeousness but because of the attention she was getting. Every single pair of eyes were on her._

_She started down the aisle down to her seat beside Giotto. When she was doing so, a red-haired girl tried to trip her. Chrome stepped over her leg easily as if nothing had happened. That seemed to enrage the redhead even more; her face turned an ugly shade of green._

_When Chrome finally reached her seat, she sat down uncomfortably, nervous. But Giotto gave a friendly smile and introduced himself, "My name is Giotto, nice to meet you."_

_"N-nice to meet you too, "Chrome stuttered, blushing. Giotto's voice had a nice ring to it, almost musical. He gave her one last smile before turning to face the teacher again._

_End of Flashback_

_RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_

"Class dismissed!" Dino called over the noise of students getting ready to leave for lunch. As Chrome was putting her notebook and textbooks into her bag, she noticed two people approaching her. One was a blue-haired boy that had pineapple hair. The other had black hair and various scars over his face. He glared at Chrome menacingly as he advanced.

"Come on, scum," he barked, "We're gonna show you around,"

"Kufufufufufu, come along, little Chrome, "Mukuro purred.

Chrome nodded, she turned around to wave to Giotto, "See you later."

He nodded in acknowledgment and gave her a small wave.

"What are you doing? Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Xanxus yelled impatiently from the door.

Chrome took three deep breaths before she got up and followed them.

**A/N - This was my first Fanfiction story, I was hoping I got at least one review so I know somebody read it. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"…this is the cafeteria," Mukuro continued, gesturing towards the wide, open space that was filled with students eating their lunch.

"Speaking of the cafeteria isn't it the fucking time to go and eat our lunch now?" growled Xanxus.

"Kufufufufu, are you hungry, dear Chrome?" Mukuro asked.

Chrome nodded shyly. "A little," she replied.

"I do not know about you but I am_ starving_, so we are going to eat lunch," Xanxus said each word slowly and deliberately, as if he were afraid they couldn't understand. "Now," he added, though it was more like an order than a request.

"Well, I guess that settles it, we're going to have lunch now," Mukuro concluded, before he was even finished his sentence, Xanxus was already halfway across the cafeteria to meet the rest of Varia.

"Yare yare, what a demanding person," Mukuro commented as his shook his head in dismay.

"I think Xanxus-kun is quite nice," protested Chrome weakly.

"Do you really think that?" Mukuro asked.

"Well…no."

Hearing this, the illusionist burst into laughter, Xanxus must be pretty nasty for a sweet girl like Chrome to say he wasn't nice. Chrome, confused by his sudden behaviour, smiled along a bit uncertainly. That made Mukuro stop laughing, this was the first time he had seen Chrome smile, even if it was just a little one. It was a beautiful sight, even though Mukuro have had countless gorgeous girlfriends in the past, their perfect-toothed smiles were nothing compared to Chrome's tiny smile. It somehow tugged at his heart.

"Chrome, would you like to-," but was cut off when the rest of the Kokuyo gang approached them. One of the boys with pale yellow hair shouted, "Mukuro-sama!" Chrome noticed that one of the members of the gang was the red-haired girl that tried to trip her earlier. She tried to give her a friendly smile but was rewarded with an icy glare. Chrome couldn't help but feel a little hurt, she personally didn't do anything to upset this girl, heck, she haven't even seen this girl before!

"Everyone, this is Chrome Dokuro, she is a new transfer student from America," Mukuro said, "Chrome, this is Ken…" He gestured towards the spiky-haired boy that was yelling Mukuro's name earlier.

"Hmmph," Ken sniffed and turned away.

"…Chikusa…" The boy pushed up his glasses, Chrome found him a bit weird, why would he want a tattoo of a barcode on his cheek?

"…and M.M." Chrome realized that the girl's name was M.M. If looks could kill, Chrome would be a goner. Seriously, M.M. was practically _vibrating _with anger.

"Now, as I was saying, Chrome, would you care to join us for lunch?" continued Mukuro after introducing his friends. Chrome glanced uncertainly between the illusionist's out-stretched hand and M.M.'s anger-filled face.

"Ano…thank you for inviting me but I think I would like some peace on my first day of school," Chrome stuttered while staring at the ground, blushing furiously, afraid that she hurt Mukuro's feelings.

"No problem," Mukuro smiled, and Chrome looked up into those multi-coloured eyes, "Whenever you feel as though you are comfortable to join us, you can find us at the table." Mukuro pointed to a table that was on the right side of the cafeteria.

"Ok-k," Chrome agreed.

Mukuro and the gang turned to leave, but Chrome's voice stopped them, "Thank you, Mukuro-kun!"

The blue-haired boy turned around and gave her a soft, kind smile, "Anything for you, my sweet Chrome."

**A/N - Well, did you like it? In the next chapter Tsuna, Hibari and Fran will come out. ****I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Ok, I have a question for you guys. Would you like to have me write shorter chapters but update faster or write longer chapters and update slower. Your vote would be very helpful, please tell me in some sort of way. Whether it's by a review or by sending me a message. Thank you.**

As Chrome took her change from buying a sandwich, she spotted a familiar orange-blond head. It belonged to Giotto, he as sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria with some other teenage guys. Naturally, a large group of girls surrounded the table, fighting for his attention. Chrome noticed that the other boys at the table were pretty hot too. As soon as she finished that thought, she blushed furiously, what was she thinking? She wasn't like those shallow, dense girls that'd love any boy with a pretty face.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

She quickly turned the other way; she didn't want to draw any further attention to herself. Plus, she wanted to at least _try _to be friends with some girls, and that would be next to impossible to do if she got too close to Giotto.

Giotto watched the purple-haired girl walk away with her sandwich. Did she despise him? Or was she just shy? Giotto preferred to think that the girl was shy; the thought of Chrome hating him brought an unbearable pain to his heart. He had no idea why Chrome made him feel this way; he was never interested in other girls before.

"Giotto," a voice jolted Giotto out of his inner thoughts. His turned to face the speaker; the redhead stared at him worriedly.

"What's the matter G?" Giotto asked, noticing his friend's concerned expression.

"I called your name three times but you didn't seem to be listening," G explained.

"I am sorry for my lack of attention," Giotto apologized, "Now, what were you talking about?"

"We were discussing about who you want to take to the prom with you this year for the Winter Prom," G continued, "These _ladies_ would be very pleased to go with you. That is, if you wish." Giotto noted how his friend stressed the word _ladies_; clearly, his friend thought these groups of women were annoying.

Giotto looked at his admirers, none of them catched his attention. He shook his head lightly at G, his friend got his message immediately, "Knuckle, Lampo, please usher these _ladies _somewhere else."

"No problem," Knuckle said as he began to help the nearest _lady _to go somewhere else.

Lampo yawned. "Why does Lampo-sama have to help you?" he whined, that earned him a menacing glare from G, instantly cowering, he murmured, "Ok, ok, I'll help, yeesh."

"Anyways, putting that aside, Giotto, who is your dream girl? You should really get a girlfriend," G said. As Giotto considered that question, a girl with long, violet hair appeared in his mind's eye. He quickly shook that thought away, what was wrong with him? Why can't he forget her?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chrome headed down the hallway, looking for a quiet, peaceful place to eat her lunch. When she passed a classroom she thought was empty, she heard voices coming from inside. Quietly, she opened the classroom door, just enough so she could see what was happening inside.

Two tall boys, from the third-year class, she recognized, were surrounding a brown-haired boy

"You thought you were so heroic when you told Kyoko to run, huh?" one of them sneered as he kicked the boy's stomach.

The poor guy doubled over in pain, "I-I-I w-wasn't being h-h-eroic, I was just…" He was cut off by a blow to his face. Chrome winced, that looked like it hurt.

"Wasn't being heroic? It didn't look like that when you stopped us from kissing Kyoko!" the other one yelled, his face was red with anger. Chrome realized that the bullies were trying to kiss Kyoko, whoever she was, when the brown-haired boy showed up and rescued her. Judging by his bruises and cuts, rescuing that girl must've got him a severe beating from the bullies. It was at that moment, Chrome decided to step out and help the boy. She reached out to open the door fully when a cold hand covered hers. She looked up in surprise. The hand belonged to a handsome Asian-looking teenager with sharp, grey eyes. He wore a crisp, white shirt, black trousers, and a black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, an armband that has "Discipline" sewn onto it went over his left bicep.

"Get out of the way, herbivore," he growled. Chrome shivered involuntarily, his voice was so _cold_. She stepped to the right to let the teenager through; he walked past her without stopping and slammed the door shut behind him.

Chrome pressed her right ear against the classroom door, after a series of screams, crashing, begging, and whimpering, the door opened and the black-haired teen stepped out again. Chrome looked into the room; the bullies were lying on the ground, moaning in pain. The brown-haired boy sat on the floor, looked bewildered.

"Ano…Hibari-san, thank you for saving me," the boy's eyes expressed a lot of gratitude, Chrome guessed that he has a lot of respect for "Hibari-san".

"Don't get me wrong, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, "I am merely just taking care of the people that disturbed the discipline of Namimori." With that, he disappeared down the hallway.

Chrome turned her attention back to the injured boy. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I think," he tried to stand but ended up wincing in pain and sitting down again.

"Don't move," Chrome instructed as she tore a strip of cloth from her school uniform to bandage his arm.

"Thank you," Tsuna said as the pain eased on his arm, "Who are you?"

Chrome realized that she haven't introduced herself yet, "My name is Chrome Dokuro, today is my first day at Namimori."

"Nice to meet you, Chrome-san," Tsuna said and was caught off guard when Chrome smiled. It was a soft, sweet smile. It was heart-warming, it was perfect.

"Tsuna-kun!" a voice shouted.

Chrome and Tsuna turned and looked down the hallway. Running towards them, was a brown-haired girl and a silver-haired boy.

"Kyoko-chan, oniisan," Tsuna greeted them as they approached the pair.

"Are you all right?" Kyoko, Chrome assumed, asked worriedly asked she examined Tsuna for his injuries. Chrome noticed how Tsuna was blushing the whole time and how worried Kyoko was, there was something going on between them.

"What happened to the extreme!" the silver-haired boy yelled in confusion.

"Oniisan, calm down," Kyoko said soothingly and turned her attention back to Tsuna again, "Tsuna-kun, what happened after I left?"

"I got beat up pretty badly by the guys but luckily Hibari-san showed up and saved me," Tsuna replied。

"That Hibari would help you to the extreme?" the silver-haired boy asked, obviously impressed.

"Eto, not really," Tsuna said as he scratched his head, "Hibari-san said that he wasn't saving me, he was only taking care of the people who disturbed the discipline of Namimori."

"Either way, I'm glad you're okay," Kyoko said. Then she looked at Chrome, "Who is this?"

"Oh yes, let me introduce you to each other," Tsuna said, "Kyoko-chan, this is Chrome Dokuro, she was the one who took care of my injuries. Chrome, this is Sasagawa Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled at Chrome in thanks, "Nice to meet you, Chrome-chan."

Chrome blushed, nobody ha ever called her "Chrome-chan" before, it was either "Chrome" or "Chrome-san". She had a feeling that they might become good friends, plus, she seemed to have a thing or two for Tsunayoshi-kun, "Nice to meet you too."

"Chrome, this is oniisan, Sasagawa Ryohei," Tsuna continued.

"Hello to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Chrome smiled at him, that caused the loud teen to blush, "Hello to you too. I hope we become good friends."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Hibari whatched as the purple-haired girl tore a piece of cloth from her uniform and bandaged Tsunayoshi's arm. Normally, if a student dare rip their uniform, Hibari would be the first one their to kamikorosu them. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to confront the young girl. She looked so gentle and soft when she tended Sawada Tsunayoshi's injuries. She looked almost...beautiful.

Hibari shook that herbivorous thought away. What was he thinking?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Boss, who was that beautiful girl over there?" Lussuria asked, _incredibly _interested.

"Tch, just a fuckin' girl that the damn teacher told me to show around," Xanxus replied, annoyed.

"VOI! Then why did you agree to show her around in the _first _place?" Squalo retorted.

Xanxus glared at him.

Squalo glared back.

Finally, a voice broke into their murderous "staring contest", "Xanxus-senpai, what is the girl's name?"

Xanxus turned his glare onto the aqua-haired illusionist, "Fran, why the hell do you need that information?"

Fran didn't answer; instead, he continued to stare blankly at Xanxus.

"Ushishishishi, I told him to ask," Belphegor smiled, showing off his pearly whites, "I am very interested what kind of girl can make Boss go and give her a tour."

After ten more seconds of glaring, Xanxus spit out two words, "Chrome Dokuro."

**A/N - I apologize for taking this long to update, but I made it longer to make it worth your while. As promised before, Fran, Hibari and Tsuna came out in this chapter. In the next chapter, Reborn and Colonnello will come out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Out of the reviews I have seen _so far_, some people wanted me to update faster, some people wanted me to update slower and some people suggested that I can do either. So I will make some chapters longer and some chapters shorter. Thank you to all the readers who replied to my question! ^w^~**

Chrome winced when the school nurse bandaged her injury.

"How does it feel now?" the nurse asked kindly when she finished bandaging Chrome's arm. Chrome flexed her right arm and smiled, "Better, thank you."

"How did you get hurt?" the nurse asked, packing up the bandages and medicines.

"Eto…I got bitten by a dog," Chrome anwered, embarrassed.

"By a dog?" the nurse asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes."

_Flashback_

_Chrome finished saying goodbye to Tsuna, Kyoko and Ryohei and headed out the school gate. She walked along the sidewalk when she spotted a stray dog. Involuntarily, she felt bad for the dog. She could see that it was still a puppy; its fur was matted and covered with mud and dirt. Chrome took a step towered the dog, instantly, it barked at her. Chrome continued advancing the puppy and eventually, the dog lowered its defense and let her pick him up._

_Out of nowhere, a stray cat came out around the corner and started hissing at the dog. The dog started to struggle to get out of her arms. Chrome didn't let go, instead she started petting the dog's head, hoping to calm it down. The dog suddenly turned its head back to face her and bit her on her arm. Hard. Chrome grimaced from the unbearable pain, slowly, she used her other hand to pry open the dog's mouth and removed her arm carefully. The dog took the chance to jump out of her arms and chased after the cat._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, so that's how you got hurt," the nurse said, finishing up the treatment.

"Yes," Chrome replied.

"Well, the gash is pretty deep so it will at least take three weeks to heal," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Chrome said as she stood up, preparing to leave.

"Oh yes, and one more thing," the nurse called out.

"Chrome turned to face her again, a confused expression on her face, "Yes?"

"Don't get too much water onto that wound, it might become infected."

"I'll remember that," Chrome promised.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Somehow, Xanxus felt a surge of annoyance when Belphegor said he was interested in Chrome. Even though Xanxus was a bloodthirsty beast, he was still a man. And men have desires for pretty woman. Xanxus had noticed how Chrome's hips swayed when she walked, how the school uniform showed off her long, long legs. But what attracted him the most were her eye, their colour was ever-changing, one second it was a pale shade of lavender, one second it was a rich shade of violet. Other times it was just purple, simply purple but simply perfect. But no matter what colour her eye was, it always betrayed a trace of sadness. It was that sadness that attracted him to her like a moth to fire.

She was like a white piece of paper, with no words or pictures. He wanted taint that piece of paper, to make her black with him. He wanted to make her his.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chrome sighed, it was another exhausting day. She accomplished being glared by _every single girl _in the school besides Kyoko. It was all because of Giotto.

_Flashback_

_"Good morning, Chrome," Giotto greeted as Chrome made her way to her desk._

_"Good morning," Chrome replied politely. She started to take out her notebooks and textbooks when Giotto noticed her arm._

_"What happened to your arm?" Giotto asked, gesturing to Chrome's bandaged arm._

_Chrome blushed and answered, "I got bitten by a dog yesterday."_

_"Are you alright?" Chrome looked into those beautiful orange eyes. He looked genuinely concerned._

_"I am fine, thank you for your concern, Giotto-kun," Chrome smiled. She noticed that Giotto's face seemed to turn pink._

_"Giotto-kun, are you alright? Your face is a little pink," Chrome asked._

_"Yes, yes, of course," Giotto said, almost stuttering. Almost._

_Unfortunately, their conversation was heard by every student in the classroom._

_End of Flashback_

After that, it was "Who can make Chrome the most uncomfortable by glaring at her" contest for the girls. Luckily, Kyoko invited her to go shopping with her and her friend on the weekend, and today was a Friday.

When Chrome shut her locker door, she noticed that someone was staring at her.

She felt self-conscious when she walked down the hallway. The strange boy continued staring at her.

Finally, Chrome couldn't take it anymore, "Uno, can I help you?"

He didn't answer; instead, he continued looking intently at her.

Chrome tried again, "May I help you?"

This time, he answered in a slow, emotionless voice, "Are you Chrome Dokuro?"

"Yes?" Chrome's answer was hesitant, who was he?

"Hmmmm," he said and walked away.

Chrome called out after him, "What is your name?"

The boy stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"Well, you know my name so I want to know yours," Chrome explained, blushing.

After what seemed like a million years, he spoke, "Fran."

"That's it?" Chrome asked, "No last name?"

But he was already walking away, leaving Chrome as confused as ever.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So," Bel grinned, playing with his knives, "How was she?"

"This is her picture," Fran said, holding up a photo.

"Ushishishishi, where did you find this?" Belphegor said, examining the photo.

"In the office where her student data is stored," Fran responded in a blank voice.

"Ushishishishi, you've got to admit it, she really pretty," the prince commented.

Fran didn't reply.

"Now, I just need to meet with Chrome Dokuro."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"That looks so nice on you, Chrome-chan!" Haru exclaimed.

Chrome blushed, she was wearing a loose short-sleeved top that has a low boat neckline so it showed her collarbones. It was a rosy shade of pink that brought out her violet eyes. She wore a pair of skinny white jeans with a fashionable woven belt. The dark brown belt clenched at her tiny waist, giving hints to her perfect body.

Chrome walked out of the dressing room, her woven heels clicked in beat with her.

"You really should dress up more often, Chrome-chan," Kyoko commented, "After you dress up, I bet that any would fall for you."

Hearing this, Chrome blushed even harder.

"Awwww, Chrome-chan, you're so _cute_!" Haru squealed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Somewhere, in a dark alley not far away from where Chrome and her friends were, two mysterious figures were observing her.

"Kora, is that the girl?" the blond one asked.

"I believe so," the one with the fedora hat replied, "I belive that she is the princess we are looking for."

**A/N - Was that a bit "mysterious"? :D Depending on how much I write, I might get to expaining what the "princess" is about.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chrome ran and ran and ran, but the endless darkness seemed to swallow her.

"Chrome…" a seducing velvety voice called after her, "Sweet Chrome, come back to me."

Chrome continued to run. The voice continued to talk, "Chrome…don't run away from your destiny."

Chrome covered her ears, "Go away! I don't know you! Go away…"

Her voice broke, tears streamed down her pale face. She crouched down and hugged her knees tightly.

"You can hide for now, sweet Chrome. But you can't escape from me," the voice died away, "We shall soon meet, Chrome Dokuro."

**OoOoO**

Chrome awoke with a start, she was sweating all over. She reached for her alarm clock, _5:13 am. _Chrome collapsed onto her bed again, she tried to calm her thumping heart. She tried to shake the feeling of horror away. _It's just a dream_, she thought to herself, _it's just a dream…_

**OoOoO**

"Chrome-chan!"

Chrome looked up to see to see Haru and Kyoko waving at her. She waved back.

"Is your arm okay, Chrome-chan?" Haru asked worriedly.

Chrome nodded.

"I'm so sorry that I invited you to go shopping with us," Kyoko apologized, "I didn't realize that you were hurt until you came out of the dressing room."

"It's alright," Chrome said, "Besides, I had a great time shopping with you guys."

"Next go again sometime!" Haru exclaimed.

"I would love to," Chrome smiled.

For that moment, the three friends smiled at each other, there face filled with happiness.

Suddenly, Haru yelled out, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee!"

Chrome and Kyoko turned to face her, alarmed.

"Haru's late!" she cried, "Bye bye!" Chrome and Kyoko waved back at her.

"Let's head to school, Chrome-chan," Kyoko smiled and started walking.

Nodding, Chrome headed after her.

**OoOoOoO**

Chrome was half walking, half running down the hallway. She was chatting with Kyoko the whole way and forgot about the time. She speed walked down the hall and thought about how to face Giotto today. Her stomach lurched as she thought of last Friday's glares and frowns. She was deep in thought when she suddenly bumped into somebody.

Falling back on her bottom, her textbooks and notes flew out of her grasp.

"Why, exactly, are you running in the hallway, herbivore?" Chrome felt a cold hand clutch at her heart when she realized who she bumped into. Almost trembling, she looked up into the skylark's face.

"Answer me, herbivore," he growled, loosing patience.

When Chrome didn't answer, he thrust his face right in front of Chrome's face. Chrome blushed when she realized how close their faces were.

He felt her hot breath on his face. Her small mouth breathed in short, quick breaths. Hibari smirked; he was delighted, no _smug_ that he was having this effect on her. She smelled of lavender and vanilla, it made his male desires flare. He lowered his face; he noticed that she was blushing furiously. Hibari's lips were millimetres away from hers when she became conscious on what he was about to do and started struggling. Out of annoyance, he grabbed her right arm to steady her. Chrome flinched in pain and cried out involuntarily. Immediately, Hibari released her arm and stared at her quizzically. Chrome rubbed at her arm gently and picked up her books one by one. After the books were all picked up, she rushed off.

After the previous rather _unpleasant _encounter with Hibari Kyoya, Chrome was flushed and embarrassed. This time, she walked with her eyes in front of her so she wouldn't bump into somebody else.

**OoOoOoO**

Chrome slid open the classroom door, a wave of noise hit her. Dino wasn't in the classroom and a mob of girls were surrounding Giotto. He was sitting in his usual desk, not bothering to acknowledge his fans. Chrome heard the girls whining something about a winter prom. She guessed that they were asking Giotto to be their date. Chrome took three deep breaths and began to squeeze into the crowd to reach her desk. After ten full seconds, she managed to make it to her desk alive. As soon as she sat down, Giotto turned to face her. He stared at her face intently, Chrome blushed and squirmed under his gaze.

Then, very calmly, he asked her an astonishing question, "Will you go to the prom with me as my date, Chrome?"

Chrome stared at him in shock, her mouth was slightly open. The mouths of the other girls were touching the ground.

Her eyes wide with disbelief, she stammered, "P-pardon me?"

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?" Giotto patiently repeated.

**OoOoOoO**

Chrome didn't know how she managed to accept Giotto's invitation. The rest of the class period passed as a blur. Her spirit was brought back to her body when a prince-like teen approached her desk. Chrome thought he was prince-like because he was wearing a tiara on his head. She noticed him because close behind him was the strange boy she met earlier. Fran, she recalled his name. His face was still emotionless as he followed the teen in front of him.

"Ushishishishishi," the blond grinned. Chrome shivered, she couldn't see his eyes, it was covered by his long bangs, but she could imagine how calculating and sly they were.

"So you are Chrome Dokuro," he mused as he sized up her, "I see, Boss likes the lolita type."

Chrome blushed, "May I know your name?"

"Belphegor."

"Actually, senpai," Fran piped up, "I consider Chrome-chan to be hot and sexy."

Chrome felt like her face was on fire. Hot, sexy, and Chrome-chan don't go in a sentence.

"I guess she can be both if she wears some sexy lingerie," Belphegor agreed.

"Sorry for being rude but I have some things to do," Chrome mumbled a excuse and ran out the classroom.

"Ushishishishi, she gets embarrassed so easily, I think she's a virgin."

**OoOoO**

"Nani?" Haru asked disbelievingly, "Giotto-kun asked you to go to the prom?"

Chrome nodded shyly.

"That's really great, Chrome-chan," Kyoko smiled.

"Thank you," Chrome said with her head bowed, she then looked up, "Ano…Kyoko-chan, can you help me with something?"

"Of course, Chrome-chan," Kyoko said, helping Chrome stand up straight, "What is it?"

"Eto…I don't have anything to wear to the prom," Chrome confessed, blushing.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about, Chrome-chan," Kyko said kindly.

"I have a good idea," Haru said, "We'll help you shop for a dress!" Kyoko nodded.

"I'll make you the most beautiful girl at the prom," Kyoko promised, winking.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan…"

**A/N - I am VERY sorry that I didn't get to the "princess" part. I am doing Orz Orz Orz Orz Orz Orz repeatedly to the computer right now.**

**Please forgive me!**

**P.S. If you don't know what "lolita" means, it means those girls that are cute and innocent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - ...Hi? I don't know if I have any readers left. I am very sorry that I took this long to update, because of the schoolwork and stuff like that, I didn't get a chance to upate. Sorry! :( **

"Has she fallen for you yet?" a rough voice asked. Shadows of the torches silhouetted onto the rocky wall.

"Not yet, but I am positive that she will," this time, it was a different voice, much silkier and smoother. Head bowed, a young man with indigo-coloured hair knelt in front of an old man. The flames in the torches hissed and crackled.

A wrinkled hand shot out and grabbed the face of the man, turning it upwards, he forced him to look at his eyes, "You must work faster, for that we not have much time left."

**OoOoOoO**

Today was the day of the prom. Time seemed to crawl slowly, at least slow enough that Chrome could "enjoy" the attention she was getting. The purple-haired girl felt the 28 heated stares on her. Some were trying to burn a hole in her head, and she'd admit it was (kind of) working. It was one week after Giotto asked her to the prom, the girls treated her like she was a mucus-filled-alien that was stuck on Giotto like a leech or something. _Aren't they a little too old for stuff like this?_ Chrome thought. Even when Giotto claimed that he asked Chrome out because he thought she was a wonderful person, the girls still thought that Chrome somehow made Giotto non-normal.

**OoOoO**

The only bright side to that was that Chrome noticed that she felt a tiny flutter in her heart for Giotto. Was it a tiny crush? Maybe. Thinking about this, a smile slowly formed on her face. For a moment, she allowed herself to imagine what it would be like if she and Giotto were dating, then, as fast as the thought formed, it evaporated. She and Giotto were different, so different that it was painful. Today was to be the last day she can be close to Giotto.

** oOoOo**

"Haru-chan?"

"Yes, Chrome-chan?" Haru replied as she worked on brushing Chrome's hair.

"Who are you going to the prom with?" Chrome asked.

Stopping dead in her brushing circulation, Haru looked at Chrome in the mirror with a faint blush on her face, "Gokudera-kun."

Chrome considered this, in her memory, Gokudera was the loud silver-haired boy that always followed Tsuna. He seemed nice enough...only to Tsuna.

"I'm happy for you, Haru-chan" Kyoko said, stepping out of the bathroom. They were at Kyoko's house right now, getting ready for the prom. The prom starts at six-o-clock, which meant they still had an hour and a half to get ready.

"Kyoko-chan! You look so beautiful desu!" Haru exclaimed. It was true; Kyoko was wearing a cream-coloured dress that reached the middle of her thigh. Ultra feminine and delicate, the cream colored strapless gown framed her figure perfectly. It features lush double layers of cream silk over a peach silk lining. There was floral embroidery that decorated the bustier and hips for a lacy refined touch. The dress is distinctly pale and airy; it has a beautiful "twirl" and would be great for dancing in.

"Thank you," Kyoko blushed, "I really like the texture it's very silky and feels comfortable."

"Of course it does, because _I_ picked it out for you!" Haru boasted, all happy and excited.

"Yeah, thank you Haru-chan," Kyoko smiled, "Isn't it time for you to change too, Haru-chan?"

"Hiiieee," Haru replied while rushing into the bathroom. Chrome and Kyoko exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

When their laughter died down, Chrome asked, "Who are you going with?"

Blushing, Kyoko debated on whether or not to answer, finally, she said, "Tsuna-kun."

"I _knew _it!" Haru cried out. Surprised, both of the girls turned to face the bathroom door. There, stood Haru in a hot pink dress that highlighted the "spoiled urban style". The top was strapless but modest, there was a black bow tied around the thinnest part of her waist, the bottom part of the dress was puffy with folds of fabric.

"You heard that in the _bathroom_?" Kyoko asked, incredulously.

"Yup," Haru grinned, "You can't hide anything from me!"

Kyoko sighed, but she can't hide the smile from her face.

"Come on, Chrome-chan, it's your turn," Haru shoved the dress into Chrome's arms, shooing her into the bathroom.

After ten minutes of painful waiting, Haru couldn't sit still anymore, "Chrome-chan, are you done yet?"

"Umm…this dress is very…" Chrome searched for the word, "_Sophisticated._"

"Come on out, Chrome-chan," Haru replied impatiently.

The door opened and Chrome timidly stepped out.

She was wearing a black mermaid dress that showed off her sexy yet elegant figure. The strapless style revealed her precious collarbones and smooth, luring skin. The sweetheart neckline exposed her well-developed cleavage, not so much that it seemed slutty, but just the right amount. Under the lights, the satin black down glistened, almost making it sparkle like the stars in the night sky. The gown cut closely to her body until her knee, where it suddenly flared out in thick layers of lacy black chiffon. Her right eye was covered with a stylish side bang; her long violet hair was designed into delicate wavy ringlets.

"OMG, Chrome-chan, you look so gorgeous!" Haru gushed, appreciation shining in her eyes.

"I agree," Kyoko nodded, "Giotto's going to faint when he sees you."

Of course, this only caused Chrome to blush more.

_DING DONG_

"I guess our dates are here," Haru winked, "Get ready to meet your Prince Charming."


End file.
